Both rigid and foldable implantable ophthalmic lens materials are known. The most common rigid material used in ophthalmic implants is polymethyl methacrylate (“PMMA”). Foldable intraocular lens (“IOL”) materials can generally be divided into three categories: silicone materials, hydrogel materials, and non-hydrogel (“hydrophobic”) acrylic materials. See, for example, Foldable Intraocular Lenses, Ed. Martin et al., Slack Incorporated, Thorofare, N.J. (1993). For purposes of the present application, hydrophobic acrylic materials are acrylic materials that absorb less than approximately 5% water at room temperature.
Silicone and non-hydrogel acrylic materials used in ophthalmic implants can potentially damage endothelial cells and perhaps other cells or tissues as well during or after the implant's insertion in the eye. These materials are generally hydrophobic and/or tacky and can pull cells off of eye tissues that contact the implant. Particularly in the case of phakic IOL's implanted between the capsular bag and the iris, there is significant potential for physical contact between the implant and surrounding cells or tissue even after the implant reaches its target location.